Una Storia Importante
by Choka
Summary: Quand Tony déclare enfin sa flamme à Ziva, celle ci un peu réticente se laissera aller aprés que... Tiva.


_**Je vous présente mon tout premier OS sur NCIS ! Je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête, parce que en j'adore cette chanson et en lisant les paroles j'ai tout de suite pensé à eux... Je n'ai presque rien changé depuis le premier jet, n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des fautes ou des choses qui vont pas, je suis là pour m'améliorer ^^ **_

_**Ah oui, NCIS n'est pas à moi et la chanson Una Storia Importante non plus...Enjoy' (;**_

L'équipe de Gibbs venait de conclure une affaire. Les mains derrière la tête, les pieds sur la table, l'agent (très) spécial Anthony DiNozzo soupira de contentement.  
En face de lui, une jeune femme brune, plus jeune, lui jeta un sourire blasé.

**- Tu as l'air content, Tony. On est vendredi soir. Tu dois avoir un rendez vous avec... Naomie, c'est ça ?**

**- Ah non, désolé Zee-Vah, j'ai annulé... **Répliqua Tony, songeur.

Ziva soupira et attrapa ses affaires avant de marcher vers l'ascenseur. Tony s'y engouffra juste avant que les portes ne se referment, et regarda sa collègue fixement.

**- En fait, Ziva, je me demandais si tu voulais passer chez moi ce soir. Pour... Je sais pas... Prendre un verre, regarder un film, enfin tu sais, comme avant...**

L'ex israélienne eut l'air surprise mais acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. 'Avant', c'était avant cette fichue mission sous couverture avec Jeanne, avant la mort de Jenny, avant Rivkin et la Somalie.. Quand tout semblait tellement plus simple.  
Les deux agents sortirent sur le parking et Ziva adressa un petit signe de la main a Tony tout en montant dans sa Mini Cooper.

**- A ce soir, alors,** déclara-t-elle légèrement gênée.

Vers 20h, on frappa à la porte d'un appartement situé en centre ville. Tony ouvrit à une Ziva en jean et t-shirt moulant qui lui seyaient à merveille.

**- On avait dit cool, hein**, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

**- Tu est euh... Vraiment... Magnifique.** La rassura Tony, ne sachant aparemment pas sur quel pied danser.

L'agent probatoire se détourna de son regard et l'observa. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, tout simples.

**- Tu est très beau aussi, mon petit derrière poilu, le taquina-t-elle. Alors, ce film ?**

Tony ne se tourna même pas vers son écran plasma. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et embrassa passionnément Ziva. Il s'était répété les paroles, les gestes, tout ce qu'il allait faire plus tôt dans la soirée, mais, c'était comme s'il avait tout oublié en voyant la belle ancienne israéelienne.

**- Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'ai envie de ça... **Gémit-il.

Ziva commença par s'abandonner aux baisers et caresses de l'italien. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle le voulait aussi. Elle l'aimait. Mais elle s'était tellement souvent répétée de ne jamais refaire cette erreur... La jeune femme repoussa soudain violemment Tony.

**- Non... Tony... Je ne veut pas être juste un coup d'un soir... Je sais comment tu te comportes avec les femmes, je... Je ne veut pas souffrir à nouveau. Et puis Gibbs, la règle numéro 12 et...**

**- Zee', arrête de te chercher des excuses, je... Tu seras beaucoup plus que ça Ziva. Je t'aime, je t'aime...**

Mu par une inspiration soudaine surement due a ses origines italiennes, DiNozzo monta sur la table basse, chassant du pied un DVD et commença à chanter dans sa langue natale.

_quante scuse ho inventato io pur di fare sempre a modo mio  
(combien d'excuses ai-je inventées afin de toujours agir à ma façon)_

evitare cosi una storia importante, non volevo cosi'  
(pour ainsi éviter une histoire importante, ainsi je ne voulais pas)

ritrovarmi già grande...  
(déjà me retrouver grand...)

quanta gente ho incontrato io quante storie, quante compagnie  
(Combien de gens ai-je rencontrés, combien d'histoires, combien de compagnies)

Ziva regardait passionnément Tony. Au fil des paroles, dont elle comprenait à peu près le sens, elle les reconnaissait, elle revisualisait leur relation. Lui qui avait peur de s'engager, ils s'inventaient continuellement des excuses stupides. Elle aussi elle avait peur. De donner cet amour. Un amour qui pourrait le détruire, tellement profond qu'il finirait sans doute par la brûler intérieurement.

_ma ora voglio di più una storia importante, quello che sei tu  
(mais à présent ce que je veux surtout c'est une histoire importante, ce que tu es)_

forse sei tu...  
(ce que tu es peut-être...)

fermati un istante, parla chiaro come non hai fatto mai  
(arrête-toi un instant, parle clairement, comme tu ne l'as jamais fait)

dimmi un po' chi sei  
(dis-moi un peu qui tu es)

non riesco a liberarmi, questa vita mi disturba sai, come ti vorrei  
(je n'arrive pas à me libérer, cette vie me dérange tu sais, comme je te désire)

quanto ti vorrei...  
(qu'est-ce que je te désire...)

Elle aussi elle l'aimait. Et le désirait. Elle ne savais pas exactement depuis quand. Depuis leur mission sous couverture. Ou depuis qu'ils avaient été coincés dans ce container, peut-être. Elle était jalouse de toute les filles qu'il draguait, ce genre de choses qu'elle ne pensait ne jamais avoir droit.

_apro le miei mani per riceverti, ma un pensiero mi porta via  
__(j'ouvre mes mains pour te recevoir, mais une pensée m'éloigne)_

mentre tu le chiudi per difenderti  
(tandis que toi, tu les refermes pour te défendre)

la tua paura è anche un po' la mia  
(ta peur est aussi un peu la mienne)

Il l'invitait a monter contre lui, sur la table, mais elle était encore réticente. C'était son collègue, et puis c'était Anthony DiNozzo... Elle avait peur de ses sentiments. Parfois il semblait tellement plus simple de tour enfouir au fond de son coeur.

_forse noi dobbiamo ancora crescere, forse è un alibi, una bugia  
(peut-être devons-nous encore grandir, peut-être est-ce un alibi, un mensonge)_

se ti cerco ti nascondi poi ritorni...  
(si je te cherche, tu te caches, puis tu reviens...)

metti gli occhi dentro ai miei...  
(mets tes yeux dans les miens...)

Le chat et la souris. C'avait été comme ça depuis toujours. Mais en le voyant lui, l'italien amateur de pizza, de voitures et de blagues stupides, monter sur la table de son salon pour lui déclarer son amour, à elle, Ziva David, elle comprit. Ils pouvaient construire quelque chose ensemble. Ils le devaient.  
Alors, l'ex tueuse du Mossad mis un pied sur la table et attrapa la main tendue par DiNozzo. Et en se regardant, se dévorant, les yeux verts et éclatants de Tony dans ceux, d'un brun profond de Ziva, leurs corps enlacés et leurs pieds glissant sur le bois de la table, ils surent que leur histoire, à eux, ne serait pas comme les autres. Ce serait Una Storia Importante.

_**Si ça vous à plu, alors, rewiew. :D**_


End file.
